Hilf Mir Fliegen
by azucenna13
Summary: Eh empezado una nueva vida lejor de mi hogar, conosere personas nuevas, sobretodo una persona muy especial Bill Kaulitz.


Disclaimer: Los gemelos no son de mi propiedad, desgraciadamente.

* * *

-Azucena, despierta, que es tu primer día de colegio. - Así es como mi madre me levantó aquella mañana.

En cuando me levante de la cama me duche y me vestí. Me puse una falda negra, con medias, camisa negra, guantes y unos vans negros. Como bien había dicho, era mi primer día de colegio. El día anterior mis padres y yo habíamos llegado a nuestra nueva casa, pero no solo nos habíamos cambiado de casa, sino también de país, nos habíamos ido a Alemania...

Cuando unos meses había recibido la noticia de la mudanza, no me había entusiasmado. Pero a mi padre le habían ofrecido un trabajo allí, así que me tuve que aguantar. Mis padres y yo ya sabíamos alemán ya que nuestros antepasados eran alemanes. En cuanto termine de desayunar agarre mi mochila y me dirigí al colegio.

A primera hora tenia matemáticas (la peor materia que me pudo haber tocado el primer día de clases). La profesora me presento ante el grupo, y en cuanto término me hizo sentarme en un asiento que estaba libre al lado de un chico.

-Hola- dije algo nerviosa  
-Hola- respondió- me llamo Bill.  
-Encantada- dije- no sabia si lo había dicho bien porque ya había mucho tiempo que no hablaba alemán.

El tal Bill era muy amable. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, una camisa obscura, deportiva. También destacaban sus piercings y además tenía un peinado muy particular, pero lindo.

Él me dijo que ese mes había cumplido 14 años. Se nos fue la clase de mate hablando de muchas cosas. En eso llego la hora del receso (gracias a dios)  
-Puedes estar conmigo y mi hermano en el receso, Si quieres- me ofreció  
-¿Tienes un hermano? - pregunte  
-Si, somos gemelos mira ahí está - Lo mire y me Quede con la boca abierta, no podía creer que ¡fueran gemelos! Casi no se parecían en nada.  
-Tom, ella es Azu, es nueva- me presento Bill  
-Encantado- dijo  
-Encantada

Tom llevaba una ropa enorme, llevaba rastas y un piercing en el lado izquierdo del labio. Me pareció bastante agradable...

- Ah Bill, se me olvidaba, he quedado con Georg y Gustav para ensallar.  
- ok, aver si ensallamos 1 poco y componemos nuevas canciones- contesto Bill  
-¡Que geneal! - dije.  
-Si quieres puedes venir a vernos ensallar en la tarde- me ofresieron  
- ¡Genia! estaria muy bien gracias.  
-Bill te ira a buscar a tu casa y te llevara a la nuestra , ahi es donde ensallamos- Ofresio tom  
-Esta bien  
Al terminar todas las clases me dirijí a casa y me puse a hacer los deberes en cuanto termine de comer. Bill me recogeria a las 5: 00  
En cuanto sono el timbre abrí, era Bill.  
-¿Preparada?- me dijo  
-Por supuesto, pero 1 minuto que tengo que avisarle a mi madre. Si quieres pasa. - Bill entro a la casa  
-¡MAMÁ! ya ah llegado Bill, me voy.  
- Esta bien, No vuelvas tarde.  
Cuando llegamos a su casa, Tom estaba con dos chicos en la cochera preparando los instrumentos  
-Hola chicos- Dijo Bill  
-Hola- djieron todos  
- Esta es Azucenna, va en nuestro colegio- Me presento Bill  
-Azucena, estos son Gustav y Georg.  
-Encantada- dije  
- Lo mismo, es un placer.  
-Bueno ¿Con que cancion empezamos?- pregunto tom  
- Con la que hemos compuesto ahora- respondio georg.  
-ok, empezaremos con _Durch den monsun_. Aver si te gusta Azucenna- Me dijo Bill con una hermosa sonrrisa.  
-Seguro que si- dije.

Entonces empezaron a tocar, no creia que esa hermosa voz saliera de Bill y hablando de la canción, estaba llena de sentimientos. Tom muy consentrado tocaba la guitarra, Georg el bajo, Gustav la vateria, y por supuesto Bill era el cantante. Estaban super consentrados.  
-Bueno ¿Que te pareció?- me preguntarón  
-¡Es hermosa!, es muy buena- dije entusiasmada  
-Gracias, esperaba que te gustara- dijo Bill

Llegué a la casa, a las 9, más tarde de lo que esperaba, ya que me enseñarón muchas canciones y me invitaron a cenar a su casa.

Me la pase geneal con los cuatro ese día, eran super graciosos. Al día siguiente también fui a su casa a verlos, y estuvimos un rato hablando y contando cosas graciosas. Así se pasó el primer mes en Alemania, mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos los días iba a verlos ensallar y a veces me quedaba a cenar con ellos, y los fines de semana quedabamos para "estudiar".

Un día después de ensallar yo me fui temprano a casa ya que mi madre me habia dicho que tenia que estudiar.  
Ellos se quedaron recogiendo las cosas. Luego de que yo me fui ellos se quedaron platicando.

-Bill, se te nota bastante- dijo Tom a su hermano cuando yo ya me habia ido.  
-¿Qe se me nota?  
-Pues que va a ser?- dijo georg entre risas  
-Chicos, me tienen Qe explicar que yo no entiendo nada .  
-aver, te lo dire directamente.. Ati te gusta Azucena- dijo tom muy serio.  
-¿porque lo dices?  
-porque le echas demaciadas miraditas y te quedas embobado. xD-  
-Qe va  
-Pues va a ser que si. dijo georg riendose xD  
Despues de recoger.. Georg y gustav se fueron a sus casas y Bill y tom se Qedaron solos.  
-Mira , se Qe aunque no lo reconoscas te gusta y por eso te voy a dar un consejo, es mejor que se lo digas . sabes perfectamente que en algun momento , Universal nos dara una oferta para un disco y no la veras en mucho tiempo :/..  
-Lo se. lo se  
-Entonses lo reconoses  
- nO dije eso

En cuanto llege a casa me puse a "estudiar", derrepente sono el telefono,  
-¿Bueno? pregunte  
-Hola azu, soi Tom.  
-Ah, Hola ¿Qe pasa?  
-Bueno, era para decirte Qe ¿ mañana vas a venir a ensallar?  
-claro Qe si, sabes perfectamente, voy todos los dias. Creo Qe tu me quieres decir otra cosa vdd??  
-Esta bien, esta noche ire a tu casa a decirtelo  
-Tom, me estas preocupando  
-Tu estate atenta, ire y punto.  
-ok xau  
-Hasta luego  
Estube esperando en el jardin cuando alrrededor de las 12 vi a tom acercandose  
- Bueno ¿ que era eso tan importante que tienes que decir?  
- Es sobre Bill  
-¿Le ah pasado algo?  
-No no esQe... Es por una cosa Qe te vengo a decir.  
- ok, dime  
- Aver.. Bill esta lokito por ti, y se le nota demaciado, el no se atrabe a decirtelo pero...  
-¿ i porQe me lo tienes Qe decir tu?  
-EsQe el no se atreve  
- Mira si eso es verdad me gustaria Qe me lo dijiera el.  
-Como quieras, pero el no se va a atrever.  
Cuando iva por irse, se paro y me pregunto.  
-Pero.. ¿ati te gusta?  
-nO se.. yo.. (me puse toda roja)  
-wooow!! ati tambien te gusta!!  
Intente decirle algo pero se fue sonrriente a su casa.  
Bill ah sido un gran apoyo para mi, Quisa sintiera algo por el, pero no sabia que hacer.

Al dia siguiente, como todos los dias, espere en la puerta del colegio a Bill y a tom. Verenice y sus amigas se pararon frente de mi. Esas chicas iban a clase conmigo, eran insoportables.  
-Hola azucena¿ todavia no han llegado tus amigos raritos??  
-No te metas con ellos ok??  
Todas empezaron a reir  
-Valla.. hoy estas muy sensible, azucena.  
Porque tus amigos y tu son una bola de raritos no es cosa nuestra  
-Vete a la mierda!!  
-No no lo hare, te deseo un buen dia. Se fueron todas riendo..  
No las soportaba, Ellas se metian con nosotros por vestir diferentes a ellas.  
-Hola azu, me saludaron Bill y tom  
-Buenos dias  
-Voy a recoger unos papeles a la direccion hasta el recreo- dijo tom guiñandome un ojo.  
-Bueno ¿Qe tal? me pregunto Bill  
-Muy biien y tu  
-Biien  
Se hizo el silencio, yo estaba nerviosa y el tambien.  
Luego me dijo:  
-Me dijo Tom Qe aller en la noche estuvieron hablaando.  
-Si.. vino a mi casa  
- Bueno pues.. me gustaria decirte algo  
-Dime  
- tu..... a mi..... (se puso rojo)  
-¿Si??

* * *

_Hola a todos, hoy eh empezado a escribir un nuevo fanfic y espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto, así que acepto sugerencias , dejen comentarios por favor y me dicen que les pareció mi primer capitulo_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
